1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation device by liquid cooling. More specifically, the invention relates to a heat dissipation device that is used for a CPU or IC chipset, and provides an improved heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the heat dissipating device known in the prior art, it comprises an approximately cuboid frame having first and second pairs of opposite sidewalls. A plurality of electric parts are mounted on the frame. A motherboard is further mounted on the frame. The motherboard has a plurality of slots in one of which a processor board is inserted, the processor board mounting a chip irradiating heat thereon. A power supply is mounted inside the frame, wherein one side of the power supply is proximate to one of the first sidewalls and the other side proximate to one of the second sidewalls. A fan is further mounted proximate to the power supply. A heat transfer assembly for dissipating the heat generated from the chip is further usually mounted in the heat dissipating device.
The heat transfer assembly conventionally comprises a heat transmission plate, mounted at a bottom of the chip. The heat transmission plate includes a first cooling liquid inlet, a first cooling liquid outlet, and a channel through which the cooling liquid flows from the inlet to the outlet. A gas/liquid exchanger of the heat transfer assembly is further usually mounted inside the frame proximate to the fan. The gas/liquid exchanger has a second cooling liquid inlet connected to the first cooling liquid outlet, and a second cooling liquid outlet which forms a fluid channel together with a plurality of spaced-apart cooling liquid channels. The cooling liquid channels receive an air flow generated by the fan to reduce the temperature of the cooling liquid that flows from the second inlet through the channel to the second outlet.
Furthermore, a pump is mounted on the frame. The pump has a low pressure inlet and a high pressure outlet. The low pressure inlet is connected to the second outlet of the gas/liquid heat exchanger. The high pressure outlet is connected to the second inlet of the heat transmission plate.
With the above construction, the conventional heat dissipating device achieves heat dissipation by circulating the cooling liquid in the channel. However, since the cooling liquid flows are in a channel that is flat, turbulence effect of the cooling liquid is not optimized and thus the performance of heat transfer is very slow.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a heat dissipation device by liquid cooling that can increase the surface area of heat transfer, the area of the channel, shorten the length of the channel, and reduce the meanders of liquid flowing inside the heat dissipating device. Thereby, flowing of a substantial amount of liquid is allowed, and the resistance to liquid flowing is reduced.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, a heat dissipation device by liquid cooling comprises a casing, inwardly including a spacing wall that forms a channel inside the casing. The casing has sidewalls, and the inner surfaces the sidewalls and the surface of the spacing wall are provided with a plurality of first toothed projections. An upper cover covers the casing and includes a liquid outlet and a liquid inlet at locations respectively corresponding to two corners of the channel. A plurality of posts are alternately placed inside the channel, a surface of each post being provided with a plurality of second toothed projections. Thereby, a liquid flowing inside the channel of the casing strikes the first and second toothed projections to promote flowing turbulence and increase heat transfer surface areas for heat dissipation.
In accordance with one aspect, the casing is a liquid container made of copper and the first toothed projections are formed by milling.
In accordance with another aspect, the posts are cylindrical copper posts and the second toothed projections are formed on an upper portion of the posts while a lower portion is provided with a pressing pattern. Before taking a brazing process, the lower portions of the posts are tightly inserted in the bottom of the casing via punching.
Furthermore, in accordance with another aspect, the posts are formed inside the channel of the casing in a single body. The shape of the posts matches with the liquid flowing directions and are adequately varied according to the respective locations of the posts.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.